Spider-man Beyond
by epixScott1
Summary: Spider-Man gets transported into the Batman Beyond world when he gets attack by cyborgs who was hired to kill Spiderman. How will Spider-Man get back to his world and will he need help from Batman?
1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning of New York City, a young superhero by the Spider-man is swinging around the city while talking to his friend Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch on his phone.

"I can't believe Reed gave you one of his prototype suit to test out instead of asking me to test the suit out," said Johnny

Spider-man looked at his right wrist that had a silver watch it was prototype suit that Reed Richard gave to Spider-man to test out while in a difficult situation.

"Because you might burn the micro-robots in the suit, Johnny,"

"I would have been careful with the suit Peter,"

"You careful in a job that like giving the hulk the job of not to break anything a store full of dishes,"

"Ha! make your jokes webhead,"

Spider-man land on top of a roof he sits along the edge of the roof looking at the view of the city.

"So Peter anything going on in New York City?" said Johnny

"Nope, so far, everything seems peaceful and quiet, where are you?"

"In some boring scientific meeting in Miami that my sister drag me into well at least the girls here are hot as the weather,"

Spider-man sees a large blue swirl portal popping up next to The Empire State Building.

"So much for the peace," Spider-man thought

Out of the portal was four cyborgs on jet packs one is men that had his left eye is a robotic eye, the second one is a woman that got metal arms on the other end of both arms was long silver blades, the third is another man that has his right arm is a giant laser gun, and the fourth is a woman who has bright blue hair that looks like electricity is going through it she has little white wires that are infused to her hair.

"Hey, Johnny I gotta go four cyborgs just came out of a portal next to The Empire State Building,"

"What?"

Spider-man ends the cellphone conversation he made his way to The Empire State Building Spider-man got there to the building he crawl sneakily toward the cyborgs not letting them noticing him; unfortunately, the cyborg with the robotic eye see Spider-man.

"there's the target take me out," said the robotic eye cyborg eye pointing down to Spider-men to the other cyborgs

The cyborgs with the laser gun arm fired a laser from it at Spider-man with Spider-man quick reflex he dodges the laser Spider-man jump off the building he shot a web to the closest building and swing toward the cyborgs.

"So no talking just straight to fighting I'm cool with that," said Spider-man

The bright blue hair cyborgs open her right palm then lighting shoots out of while the other cyborgs with the laser gun arm kept shooting. Spider-man dodges the attacks he shoots webs at the laser gun arm to make it attach to his men chest then shoot a web in bright blue hair cyborgs in the eyes. The robotic eye cyborg flies straight toward Spider-man, knocking Spider-man out of the air onto a nearby roof.

"You're going to be the easiest kill I ever made," said the robotic eye cyborg

"I'm not that easy to kill," said Spider-man

the robotic eye cyborg shoots a red beam from his robotic eye Spider-man duck under he shot a web at the chest of the men pulling toward him making a punch to the under the chin of the men knocking him out.

The three other cyborgs fly down to the building roof that Spider-man on the two cyborgs gets webs off of them. The women with metal arms rush Spider-man blocks he punches Spider-man kicks the cyborg women in the gut and knees her in the face stunning her.

"Come one and all for the butt-kicking event featuring the rejected cyborgs," said Spider-man

"God you're annoying," said the women with the bright blue hair "but you'll have a shocking death,"

"Men thought I had horrible puns,"

The blue hair cyborg fires many lighting from her both of her hands at Spider-man while the other cyborg charges his laser arm to the max.

"I gotta think of something to end this fight," Spider-man thought

An idea pops into Spider-man head he shoots many webs into the cyborg laser arm then grabs the cyborg metal arm women and throws her against the blue hair cyborg shocking her partner and getting knockdown to the ground by her now an unconscious partner. The cyborg with laser arm try to stop the charge on the arm it was too late, and his arm gets blown off showing wires Spider-man quickly roundhouse kick the men finishing off. The only one left was the blue hair cyborg so get's the other cyborg women off of her and stands up.

"This isn't over you bug," the blue hair cyborg fly off on her jetpack back to the portal

"Hey come back and join your cyborg friends in jail,"

Spider-man stuck a web on her jet pack trying to pull her down instead the blue hair cyborg accidentally brings Spider-man into the portal with her. Going through the portal Spider-man couldn't hold down to the web he falls into a dirty alleyway, and the blue hair cyborg got away.

"That was not a good idea,"

Spider-man gets off the ground he looked up to see that it is now night time and he wasn't in New York anymore but in somewhat a futuristic city.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author sidenote: Spider-man is about seventeen in the story in case anyone was wondering)

Spider-man takes his mask to make sure that he is seeing right or wasn't being delusional as he sees the city has flying ships, large buildings, high-tech cars, and a couple of people wearing clothes that are not made in the twenty-first century.

"This amazing, weird, a bit and scary at the same time." Spider-man thought "I gotta go back into the portal before it's too late,"

Spider-man looked up to see the portal closing up Spider-man tries to get back in the portal, but the portal disappears Spider-man go back down the ground.

"Great there goes my way back home; I knew not to panic, and I got to know where am I and find a way back home?"

Then Spider-man heard a scream above him Spider-man shoot a web line up go to the source of the scream.

"Even in a futuristic city crime never rest,"

In a dark building a couple of blocks away from a night club Spider-man crawl into the building, he looks down on the wall to see a young blonde woman around his age wearing a dark blue dress and black high heels getting mugged by what seem to be two men in clown makeup. One man wore a red nose, had a chubby body, orange spikey hair, a pink shirt, red overalls, no shoes, and the makeup make him look like a clown you see in a five-year-old birthday party. The other men wore a black and white suit, black pants, his hair is jet black, and his clown makeup was all white the two clowns put the girl trap between them and a corner of the building.

"It's wasn't very smart of you sweetcheeks to go into streets that belong to the Jokerz," said the clown with the red nose

"You better have some credits for this trouble that you put yourself in," said the clown with the all-white makeup

"Look I don't have any credits on me can you please just let me just go home," said the young women

"Afraid not it'll ruin our rep," the clown with the all-white makeup pulls out a gun

Spider-man jump down to stop the mugging the two Jokerz, and the young women turn to see Spider-man in a bit in awe.

"Men the circus must be going out of business if the clowns started to mug people," said Spider-man

"Ha! are we suppose to be afraid of some runt in pajamas pretending to be a superhero?" said the red nose clown

"No, but you should be afraid what those midnight snacks can do to you pal,"

Young women laugh for a second, the red nose clown got angry he pulls out a long pipe from his overall pocket he runs straight toward Spider-man the red nose clown swings the pipe wildly. Spider-man jumps over the red nose clown Spider-man webbed up the clown feet making him fall to the ground breaking his nose.

"One clown down one left," said Spider-man

"Die you fucking freak!" said the clown with the all-white makeup as he fired multiple lasers at Spider-man

Spider-man dodges the laser with his fast reflexes he shoots a web at the clown gun he pulls the gun out of his hand and then throwing the gun back the clown faces knocking him down the ground. Spider-man webbed both to of the clown to the ground then he proceeds to talk to the young women.

"Thank for saving me from those creeps, Spiderman right?" said the young women

"No problem Miss,"

"It's Chelsea,"

"Chelsea you should call the cops, but before that, I got a question if you don't mind me asking,"

"..Sure"

"Where am I exactly,"

"Are you kidding, right? Are you like new here?"

"You could say that," Spider-man rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed

"You're in Gotham,"

"Gotham so either in the future or in another dimension," Spider-man thought

"Anyway thanks for saving me I'll call the cops and get back home before my dad starts to get worried," Chelsea then plants a kiss on Spider-man checks before leaving

"Already I got a kiss from a girl about my age maybe this city is not going so bad while I try to find a way back home," Spider-man thought he made a web line and swing into Gotham to learn more about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Hamilton Hill Highschool Terry is with his girlfriend, Dana in the hallway standing next to lockers as they listen to their friend Chelsea about what happened to her last night where a hero called Spider-man saved her from being mugged by two Jokerz.

"What did he look like?" said Dana

"Well wore red and blue tights with a black spider in the middle of his chest and large red spider on his back he sounds like he could be our age or little older," said Chelsea

"Did he stay with the Jokerz's when you left Chelsea?" said Terry

"No idea I just did what he ask me to do but did ask me a question,"

"What was the question?"

"Where was he I told that he was in Gotham,"

"That weird," said Dana

"I know right at least bit be cooler and cuter than Batman," Chelsea smirks

Terry rolls his eyes "sure he is,"

"I wonder how long do you think Spider-man is going to be in Gotham?" said Dana

"Don't know but two superheroes in Gotham thing might get crazy," said Chelsea

"Yeah crazy in the city that never new,"

Later that day, Terry go to the Batcave to tell Bruce Wayne about new superhero Spider-man that save Chelsea, and this caught Bruce attention.

"So did you ever heard or met this Spider-man before Bruce?" said Terry

"No, I never heard about Spider-man before Terry he's all new to me," said Bruce

"Do you think we should worry about him he sounds like he just pops out of nowhere,"

"Perhaps let keep an eye on Spider-man if he shows again, for now, we got the more pressing matter to attend to,"

"Which is it?"

Bruce turns on the Batcomputer to show several videos of a group of men wearing bright orange clothing stealing items off of a truck armed with powerful guns.

"A bunch of thieves has been stealing high tech gear from my company in the past two weeks,"

"Either hire by a rival company or wealthy person,"

"Seem so you're going on patrol catch them in the act,"

"Alright,"

Terry was about to go suit up, but Bruce stops him.

"By the way, your mother wants me to tell you that need stop by the store to get milk and egg,"

"I'll do it after patrol,"

Terry left to suit up Bruce looked at the Batcomputer as he looks any information about Spider-man.

AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONGER.


	4. Chapter 4

After two days Peter is sitting on a park bench at a park in the Gotham wearing a brown trench coat over his Spider-man costume and black boots to cover his feet. Peter spent the two days while he stuck in Gotham trying to find a way back home, clues about the blue hair cyborg he chased and fighting crime whenever he near one.

Peter looked down on the ground getting a bit depressed "I have been here in two days I have not come close to getting back home or finding that cyborg chick. So far the only thing I got in this world is this brown trench coat and black boots from that kind homeless man that I help protect from some drunk guys. Still got no ID, no money, and no one in this world do not even know I exist," Peter sighs "but I cannot give up no matter what,"

Then Peter looked to a floating billboard that is showing the afternoon news of the today.

"Good afternoon Gotham this Channel nine I am Josh Norman with the two latest news one is Star Industry revealing the recent project they been at work for about four years they will showcase what they have done for the past four years tonight at their front office. On to the other news a new vigilante by the name Spider-man has pop in the Gotham helping taking care of crime we still at Channel nine news don't have a photo or video of this hero to show you but we'll work to find more about Spider-man and that all the news for Channel nine this is Josh Norman signing off,"

"That is a change a pace from Jonah Jameson yelling his head off about me," Peter thought "HM, maybe I show to see photos to the news station to get myself some money while I am here,"

Peter see across the streets from him he sees a large black hovership parked next to a bank and four men dressed in all black clothes, and they wore black masks to cover their faces the four men carried large guns into the bank.

"If they do not look like the most obvious bank robbers, then I must be Squirrel girl," Peter said to himself.

Peter looks around to see nobody near him he takes off his trench coat and his boots he hides them under the park bench and puts on his Spider-man mask then he made his way to the bank.

Inside of the bank, every bank goer is on the floor of the bank as the three robbers point their gun at them and the fourth robber points the gun at the bank teller.

"You better give all the credits in this bank, or you won't be talking without a head," said the robber

Spider-man swings into the bank land perfectly in the middle of the bank where the robbers turn their intention to Spider-man.

"Come on guys is it getting a job is way easier than robbing a bank," said Spider-man

"Let's blast this freak, boys," said one of the robbers

The four robbers start shooting Spider-man with their guns Spider-man dodges the lasers then he made a web line to one of the bank robbers guns pulled it out of his hand. Spider-man swings the weapon over him and throws it back at the robber's head, knocking him out. The two robber runs out of the ammo to their gun, so they decide to rush Spider-man from behind. With Spider-man spider sense, Spider-man jumped up in the air and webbed the two robbers together, and they fall to the floor. The last bank robber runs out of the bank and Spider-man chase after him the robber enters in the black hovership Spider-man jumps on the hood smash his fist through the hood and breaking the engine.

"I think you have engine trouble buddy," said Spider-man

"Eat laser, you fucking bastard!" the robber shouted.

The robber shoots a laser through the windshield at Spider-man, and he dodges the laser Spider-man punches the robber through the broken windshield that the robber made. Spider-man jumps off the hood of the hovership many of the bank goers come outside to cheer, applauded, and take pictures of Spider-man then Gotham Police start to come down the road to the bank.

"Thank you, people, of Gotham, from your friendly neighborhood, Spider-man," said Spider-man as he made a web line and swung away from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later in the day, Max and Terry were walking along the city sidewalk, talking to each other.**

**"So Terry did find the thieves that are stealing from ?" said Max**

**"Nope spent most my patrol last night and they didn't steal from any Wayne delivering trucks," said Terry**

**"Maybe they got what they needed,"**

**"Either that or thieves didn't find what they wanted for whoever hired them to steal from company,"**

**Then two kids a boy and a girl walk past Terry and Max they overhear the two kids conversation that they are looking at a video.**

**"Is that really Spider-man?" said the girl**

**"Yeah that him and he's webbing up the two bank robbers," said the boy**

**"Cool."**

**Terry mumble to himself Max notices Terry mumbling she smirks.**

**"Getting jealous of Spider-man are we Terry," said Max**

**"What! No who would I be jealous of the guy because all he did is took down a couple of lows lives criminal, and people can't stop talking about him," said Terry**

**"Yep you don't sound like a jealous person," Max said sarcastically**

**"Look Max all I'm saying is Spider-man just pop out of nowhere, and he started fighting crime there gotta more to the story the guy,"**

**"Or he got aspire by you and wanted to be a superhero,"**

**as Terry and Max were talking and walking until they come near a large crowd in front of a massive floating stage in front of the Star company office.**

**"What's going on over here?" said Terry**

**"Oh the star company are revealing some project they were working on for years today," said Max**

**"Want to check it out?"**

**"I thought you never ask,"**

**In the crowd is Peter wearing his trench coat and black boots he came to this event because he needed a break from looking for a way back home. Then the stage currents open up to a bald man with a black goatee he was a bit tall and average built he wore a grey suit and business pants, black shoes, and a red tie. The current close behind the men as he comes up to the mic on the center stage.**

**"Hello Gotham I'm William Star the CEO of Star Company I'm here to present a jump in human evolution and the protection of our country three people will come on the stage, and they would amaze you with the abilities we design and made for them,"**

**William gets off the stage then a man with red hair, a bit short, and wore clothes that resemble a firefighter uniform comes out of the currents he opens both palms of his hands point them into the air than fire comes out of them. The crowd were at awe and amazed then the red hair men step to the left of the stage the next one coming out of the currents was another man tall, had muscles, lime green hair color, he wore a green tank top, black sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots. The green hair men took a deep breath and spikes comes out of the men arms, chest, back, and legs the green hair men stand next to the red hair men. The last person to go on the stage that Peter recognizes it was the blue hair cyborg that Peter chase into Gotham through the portal as she shows off her powers.**

**"What she doing here?" Peter thought**

**William Star came back on the stage and back on the mic "amazing are they give a round of applause to Blaze, Pork, and Electrica," the crowd applauded the three individual "now these three individuals are cyborgs that these three volunteers to become the heroes for the people like you to protect from criminals and terrorist better than Batman would ever do. All this wouldn't happen for this one man that help majorly on this project Doctor Otto Octavius,"**

**Peter jew it the floor what William Star say the person name and seeing Doctor Octavius coming on stage wearing all white scientist clothes and near pear of futuristic green goggles William move from the Mic and Doctor Octavius talk on the mic.**

**"Thank you all could say right now is that hope my work can lead this world to a brighter future,"**

**Everyone cheer and clap for the people on the stage as Peter had a serious look.**

**"That explains why those cyborgs were trying to kill me, and where did they come from. Still how the hell is Doctor Octavius here in Gotham not back in a jail cell in New York and why he is working with William Star maybe it's time to visit the good doctor," Peter thought**

**Peter moves toward out of the crowd until he bumps into Max "sorry,"**

**"No problem," said Max**

**Terry notices a tick off look on Peter's face as he gets out of the crowd.**

**"Hm, I wonder why he so pisses off about," said Terry**

**"I guess he isn't a fan of William Star,"**


	6. Chapter 6

At night Spider-man swings onto the roof of the building next to the front office of the Star Company.

"All right I know Doc Ock got some crazy traps, or some hire thugs in that room better use the suit that Reed wanted me to us," Spider-man thought.

Spider-man press a button on the left side watch and millions of micro-robots comes out of the watch and go all over Spider-man body and face to a make all whole new suit. The new suit was like his regular suit expect the blue and red was a darker color and he had a web-like cape on his back.

"Not only this suit looks good on me it also more tougher than my regular suit, shot about an infinity of web fluids, has night vision and makes me a bit stronger, now its time to get down to business,"

Elsewhere Batman is on patrol in his Batmobile flying all over the city while talking to Max.

"How is the patrol coming along Terry?" said Max

"Nothing too interesting Max I stopped a couple of carjackers, save a drunk person from falling off the roof of his apartment while he thought he could fly, and beat up some muggers,"

"Hold up the drunk guy thought he could fly,"

"Yeah, he so out of his mind he thought he was Superman when I caught him,"

"Where' ?"

"He's at some conference meeting overseas,"

Batman looked down to see Spider-man going through a vent into the Star Company building.

"It seems Spider-man breaking into the Star Company,"

"What!why?"

"Don't know but I'm going to follow him and see what he up to,"

Spider-man crawl through the vents of the Star Company he crawls out of the vented crawl on the ceiling without nobody in the building notice him. Spider-man looked into the window to see a scientist making a large sword that looks like a lightsaber.

"As much I love to get my hands on that sword I got to focus and find Doc Ock," Spider-man thought.

Spider-man did see Doc Ock going into a large lab room, and Spider-man followed him as stealthy as he could be not knowing an invisible Batman following him into the large lab. Doc Ock was typing away on a computer with a wicked grin Spider-man jumps down from the ceiling onto the floor.

"Hey Doctor Octavius has been long while since your last jail time," said Spider-man

Doc Ock turns to see Spider-man behind him he's grin face turn into angry "YOU Spider-man! You are supposed to be dead in New York,"

"Ah, that really hurts. I thought we had something between us," Spider-man sounding like a heartbroken person.

Doc Ock looked at the exit of the lab he tried to escape but Spider-man webs one of Doc Ock hands to the computer.

"Sorry, Doc your not going anywhere until you answer my questions and then we're going back to New York City,"

"Will not be going anywhere or answering any question with you Spider-man,"

"How about this Doc I will give you a less humiliate ass kicking with the side of chocolate cake,"

"No Spider-man I will not go, and you will die here in Gotham,"

"I mean you stuck for a while on that computer, so I do not think I will die,"

Then Spider-man spider-sense goes off as he turns to see two Batarang flying at him he dodges the two Batarang and one of them hit nears Doc Ock Spider-man sees Batman go out of his invisibility.

"Huh, this cannot be good," Spider-man thought.

"All right Spider-man back away from the doctor,"

"Hold up it's not what it looks like,"

"Yeah, it looks like to me that you webbed up his hand to the computer and about to kidnap him to New York City,"

Spider-man looked at Doc Ock and back to Batman "not really no,"

"I have to take you in Spider-man,"

"No way guy I'm not going jail just stay out of it this none of your business,"

"I'm making it my business,"

"Wow, did you get that from hero comeback 101, mind to tell me how are you?"

"I'm Batman,"

"Batman I'm really sorry about this,"

Spider-man starts to shoot webs at Batman who dodges them he flys up and tackle Spider-man to the ground.

"Woah, I do not like people in my personal space," Spider-man kick Batman off of him and jump up on the ceiling.

"How are you doing that?"

"It's call superpowers there a reason I call myself Spider-man,"

Batman throws three Batarang at Spider-man, and Spider-man webbed two Batarang and caught the third Batarang, and he comes down from the ceiling and throws the Batarang at between Batman's legs.

"Dude where get all those cool throwing things?"

"I made them I got plenty more,"

"Jeez, I feel like I'm fighting Moon Knight,"

Doctor Octavius use Batman Batarang to get his hand free from the Spider-man webs with two superheroes fighting Doc Ock runs out the lab through the exit he finds Electrica next to a coffee maker drinking coffee.

"Electrica! Batman and Spiderman are in Lab 4 get rid of them at once then we will talk about the information you told me about New York,"

"Fine by me I got a score to settle with that bug,"

Back in the lab, Batman and Spider-man kept on fighting while wrecking the lab Spider-man looked at the computer to realize Doc Ock is gone.

"That not good," Said Spider-man dodging a punch from Batman

"What's that," said Batman blocking a kick from Spider-man

"Thanks to you Doc Ock escape which means he going bring more trouble, so I have to end our little fight,"

Spider-man webs Batman feet to the ground he was about to web Batman hands, but his Spider-sense goes off he ducks down from electric bolt he turns to see Electrica with a smirk on her face.

"So Electrica I guess you're happy to see me," said Spider-man

"Yes, I am I going to fry your brain Spider-man,"

"Good luck with that,"

Spider-man and Electrica fight each other as Batman get's himself from Spider-man webs.

"I thought she suppose to be a hero?" Batman thought

Electrica turns to Batman laughs shot an electric bolt at Batman Spider-man quickly jump in front of it and get shocked he passes out from it.

"That takes care of him now time to cook the bat,"

"Not today sparky," said Batman

Batman grabbed the knockout Spider-man he pulls out a flashbang throws it to the ground Electrica covers her eyes and see the both of the superheroes are gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce came back to Gotham immediately when Terry called about what went down in Star Company, and he is bringing over Spider-man to the Batcave which he is unconscious. At the Batcave, Bruce and Terry tied Spider-man on a chair while he still unconscious then Terry pulled Spider-man mask off and recognized him.

"I saw this guy at the Star Company showcase early today," said Terry

"What you think Spider-man reason for breaking into the Star company building to talk to Doctor Octavius," said Bruce

"I saw this guy at the Star Company showcase early today," said Terry

"Did you get his name?" said Bruce

"no,"

"What you think Spider-man reason for breaking into the Star company building to talk to Doctor Octavius,"

"It seems they have some history what I heard that include the good doc trying to kill Spider-man before and he sent one of his cyborgs to take both of us out,"

"Once we Spider-man wakes up, we will question about him, and Doctor Octavius then looked into Star Company they may have been more involved in this,"

Then Spider-man wakes up and groans still feeling hurt from the shock.

"What timing," said Bruce

Spider-man looks around to see he's in the Batcave and see Batman standing next to Bruce.

"This not good," Spider-man thought as he tries to get out his binding but still weak from the shock "I got to figure a way out," Batman and Bruce walk in front of him "too late,"

"Spider-man we got a few questions that we want answers to," said Terry

"If your question is if this place kinda creepy and cool then yes it is," said Spider-man

Terry rolls his eyes, "we're serious, who are you?"

"I can't tell you it's one of the rules of a superhero to have a secret identity,"

"That won't be a problem," said Bruce holding Spider-man masks in front of Spider-man

"Are you serious taking off my mask while I was knock out that's not cool,"

"Answer now,"

"Fine, my name is Peter Parker,"

"So Peter where did you and Doctor Octavius come from?" said Terry

"You won't believe me... However, he and I came from another dimension," Peter nervously chuckled

"Can you quit joking around Peter your making this hard for us to trust enough and not put you in jail for the stunt you pulled,"

"Actually I believe him," said Bruce

"What really?"

"Seeing how I can't find any information on Spider-man and that I been to other dimensions similar to our world,"

"Okay one tells about being in other dimensions later and two if that true then Peter who did you and Doctor Octavius get here,"

"I get here while I chase after one of Doc Ock cyborg into the portal and as for Dock Ock no idea he supposed to be in some maximum security prison,"

"We'll look into that," said Bruce

Can you guys let me out of this chair know I think my legs are falling asleep,"

Bruce and Terry looked at each other Bruces nod, and Terry gets peter out of the chair

"This feels so much better," Peter stretches his body "now who are you two anyway?"

"That we can't tell you," said Terry

"Cmon on you just took off my mask with asking me it's only right to tell me and besides once get back to my earth you guys won't see me ever again,"

"What you think," Terry turns to Bruce

"Tell him he seems trustworthy," said Bruce

"It's your call," Terry turn to Peter "I'm Terry McGinnis," Terry takes off his masks

"I'm Bruce Wayne," said Bruce

"See was that so hard," said Peter

"So what we are going to do know Bruce?" said Terry

"We'll try to look into what Star Company is doing with Doctor Octavius, and as for Peter he'll assist us with information about Doctor Octavius,"

"Cool and all, but I got one thing to ask," said Peter

"That would be,"

"Got a place that I could crash,"


	8. Chapter 8

Terry call in Max for a favor to let Peter crashed at her place and Bruce gives Peter some old the clothes that were in boxes in the Wayne Manor Bruce gave Peter a black jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes Bruce also gave Peter temporary Id while he stays in Gotham. On the way to Max place, Terry asks Peter.

"How did you get your powers?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version," said Peter.

"Short version,"

"I was on a class field trip, and a radioactive spider escapes from its cage and bites me giving me my spider powers,"

"Did it hurt,"

"Yep it hurt like hell, anyway how did you and Bruce met?"

"Yep it hurt like hell, anyway how did you and Bruce met?"

"I got some trouble with some jorkerz I end up getting chase all way to Wayne Manor until bruce help get the jorkerz away from me,"

"Hm, and did you become Batman,"

"It's kinda personal I don't want to talk,"

"Alright, I don't wanna force you, Terry,"

"It's alright, Peter, so what your city?"

"New York City more specifically Queens," Peter smirks.

"How is it like there?"

"It's like here crazy villains, crimes 24/7 expect not futuristic,"

"Is there any other heroes in New York City?"

"Many heroes in New York City to many to talk,"

Peter and Terry arrive at Max place Terry knocks on Max door, and Max opens up.

"So who your friend that is crashing over at my place?" said Max

"Max this is Peter Parker," said Terry

"Hello," said Peter

Max remembers Peter's face "your that guy from Star Company showcase,"

"Yep, that's me except I don't look like a homeless person anymore," Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"So don't you have your own place, Peter?"

"He kinda out of town Max," said Terry

"There something you are not telling me, Terry,"

"Peter,"

"Fine," Peter shoots a web next to the door frame right by Max "I'm Spider-man," it left Max shooked

Back at the Star Company William Star and Doctor Octavius are having a heated with each other.

"Not only you brought your nemesis Spider-man to this world, now Batman is involved," said William

"Don't worry about those two the cyborgs and I are going take care of them once the final cyborg finished," said Doctor Octavius

"I swear if you screw us and all of this was for nothing I'll throw you back into the rotting cell that I found you in,"

"I wouldn't advise you Star on my threats," Doctor Octavius looked darkly at William who steps back.

"Just do not let it happen again," William storms off.

Doctor Octavius looked at a blue pod that has Power girl V2 "once you complete my dear Star soon be out of the picture then this world and my world are going to be mine,"


	9. Chapter 9

In the next few days, Peter adjusted life in Gotham as Terry and Max help him out with making a templar Id, providing him some decent clothes for him to wear, and last a bit of credit for him to spend on food and stuff. One day while Max and Terry were at school as Peter explore Gotham for a bit, he wore a grey jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and white shoes. Peter looked at a display window showing a new hoverboard for sale at the store. Peter was amazed at the tec.

"Wow if got enough credit I would buy things and take for a ride and when I go back to my world Stark probably flip his lid when seeing this board," Peter thought.

Then Peter see a few cop cars drove fast past him than a massive explosion comes up that shook the ground, and the cop cars go to the explosion.

"I guess that my call,"

Peter turned his watch the micro-bots come out to form his Spider-Man suit, and Peter swings toward the explosion. He arrives at the Gotham Federal building. He stuck on the wall of the federal building to see a large man carrying around tons of explosive devices on him, and he blows two cop cars Peter jumps from the building and land in front of the man.

"So I'm guessing you came here to make a complaint?" said Peter

"No," said the men throwing a grenade at Peter whos moves out of the way

"C'mon you already trying to kill me already I haven't gotten your name," Peter shoots a web at the men fight, and he dodges the webs

"The name Mad Stan and you're in the way of me stopping this corrupted system,"

"Corrupted system I have no idea what you're talking about," Peter comes up to Mad Stan and punches him in the jaw

Mad Stan stumble back "you don't see that news leading to us about the world and that corruption is feeding us bullshit," Mad Stan then shoots an explosive rocket, and Peter dodges the missile

"I that name suits you, Stanly because that might be the craziest thing I ever heard," Peter managed to web Mad Stan arms together and kicked him in the gut and Mad stan fall to the ground

"I'll get for this whoever," before Stan can go into another rant Peter webbed his mouth

"It's Spider-Man," Peter sees several more cop cars coming to the building "and that my cue to go," Peter shoots a web line and leaves Mad Stan to the police.

At Night In Star Company lab was Doc Ock on a laptop that's connected to the Power girl pod the doctor was grinning from ear to ear when he types up a list of commands on the computer.

"Excellent with this command list and code the girl and the other cyborgs are going be under my control Star, Spider-Man, and Batman would not know what hit them," Doc ock thought

He tries to type one of his first commands was to kill Spider-man then suddenly the power went out and turned back on. Power girl pods open up and step out a Blonde girl who's is around the age of 17; she had navy blue eyes, and she wore a white leotard with yellow straps with black boots. The girl looks around the lab looking calm and then sees Doc Ock, who is afraid of what the cyborg would do.

"Where am I matter fact who am I?" said the girl

"Your Power Girl dear and you're in a lab," said Doc Ock who press a button on the desk that sent out an emergency at the lab.

"Huh, then why I am wearing some superhero outfit then?"

"That because you are a superhero,"

Power girl look some more around the lab then suddenly she started to float "woah! I can fly,"

"This is not good," Doc Ock thought than other two armed guards to Doc labs "thank god you two restrain the subject

The two guards nod at Doc Ock Power girl sees the guards holding guns and the doctor pulling a needle with green stuff in it.

"It seems these guys aren't so friendly," Powergirl thought as one them try to grab her, but she pushes into the other girl, and she sees a window "I better get out of her," Powergirl then flies out of the lab

"Dammit," Doc Ock said to himself knowing that the girl is going to bring trouble for him and Star.


End file.
